The mysterious Wave
by Midnight93933
Summary: Power, courage, wisdom. The three marks for the triforce all have owners except there has been no holder for the triforce of power in three years. Who will have the honors or dismay of weilding the triforce of power. And what to make out of the uniforce!
1. Duncan

Chap 1: The Beginning

"LINK!" Tetra yelled across the ship. Unfortunately Link had ounce again managed to screw up. He was supposed to scrape all the barnacles of the hull of the ship but fell asleep. Link was working in the sun all day and he had to, then scrape barnacles on the shady side of the ship with it rocking back an forth, so Link thought he might rest his eyes. "Niko, has Link finished with the hull, he has been there for an hour" Tetra asked the swabbie. Niko was come up from cleaning the cabins "You think the very swabbie I trained for years would not be finished" Niko replied. Tetra rolled her eyes "I don't have time for this Niko, he has the wind waker and we need to head east" Tetra said. Niko knew Link would have fallen asleep sense he had been down their for an hour, but swabbies watch each others backs "You should check the galley he was supposed to do the dishes after he finished cleaning the barnacles off the hull" Niko said back with pride. Tetra looked at the small twleve year old "Thaanks, know go start scrubbing the deck before I throw you overboard" Tetra ordered as she went below deck. Link thought he might get on Tetra's good side If the winds were blowing east. He took the Wind Waker out and played the winds requiem to head east. "Miss Tetra" Gonzo yelled "the winds are in our favor, no need for the wind waker". Tetra knew the winds did not just change like that and only the wind waker could, but She decided to let Link slide "Thank you gonzo" she replied back to her first officer. "I know this would not get me out of trouble but I think it could help. For those of you out there who don't know why I would be trying to get out of trouble from a girl, the fact is Ganondorf, Bellum, and all the darknuts combine are less scary than if Tetra was really in her angry mood" Link said.

Link just hung out there for a while, "This all started about three years ago when I turned ten. On my island every time a boy reaches the age of the hero of time, ten, we have to where the same clothing as him, green from head to tow. So I had to where the clothes which bothered me at first but what are you going to do right, so grandma told me to go get my little sister Aryll and bring her home for breakfast. She has this look out that she hangs out in, one of my favorite places to take a nap. When I get there she gives me her birthday present, her telescope. By the way this is her most prized possession, but I could only have it for today. So I decided to test the telescope out. I was looking around when I saw the mail man start freaking out, then Aryll screamed and pointed to the sky, I focused the telescope into the sky and the giant Helmorok King was carrying this girl in its claws. When I looked back I saw that it was being fired on by pirates. One of the stones struck the Bird and it dropped the girl onto the mountain of my island. Now this mountain had a forest on top so I was hoping that she would be caught on a branch or landed in a pile of leaves. Then Aryll started screaming at me to go see if she was OK. Of course I wasn't going to leave her up there or if she had been hurt I was going to help her. As I started climbing up the moun-" But Link was interrupted by Tetra's voice "Battle Stations"!

Please Review


	2. The beginning

Chapter:1 Beginning

"LINK!!!!!!" Tetra yelled across the ship. Unfortunately I had ounce again managed to screw up. I was supposed to scrape all the barnacles of the hull of the ship but fell asleep. I mean you try working in the sun all day then scrape barnacles on the shady side of the ship with it rocking back an forth. "Niko, has Link finished with the hull he has been there for an hour" Tetra asked the swabbie. "You think the very swabbie I trained for years would not be finished" Niko replied. "I don't have time for this Niko, he has the wind waker and we need to head east" Tetra said. "You should check the galley he was supposed to do the dishes after the hull" Niko said back with pride. "Thaanks know go start scrubbing the deck before I throw you overboard" Tetra ordered as she went below deck. I thought Maybe I might get on her good side If the winds were blowing east. I took the Wind Waker out and played the winds requiem to head east. "Miss Tetra" Gonzo yelled "the winds are in our favor, no need for the wind waker". "Thank you gonzo" she replied back to her first officer. I know this would not get me out of trouble but I think it could help. For those of you out there who don't know why I would be trying to get out of trouble from a girl, the fact is Ganondorf, Bellum, and all the darknuts combine are less scary than if Tetra was really in her angry mood.

I think I will hang out here for a while, anyway this all started about three years ago when I turned ten. On my island every time a boy reaches the age of the hero of time, ten, we have to where the same clothing as him, green from head to tow. So I had to where the clothes which bothered me at first but what are you going to do right, so grandma told me to go get my little sister Aryll and bring her home for breakfast. She has this look out that she hangs out in, one of my favorite places to take a nap. When I get there she gives me her birthday present, her telescope. By the way this is her most prized possession, but I could only have it for today. So I decided to test the telescope out. I was looking around when I saw the mail man start freaking out, then Aryll screamed and pointed to the sky, I focused the telescope into the sky and the giant Helmorok King was carrying this girl in its claws. When I looked back I saw that it was being fired on by pirates. One of the stones struck the Bird and it dropped the girl onto the mountain of my island. Now this mountain had a forest on top so I was hoping that she would be caught on a branch or landed in a pile of leaves. Then Aryll started screaming at me to go see if she was OK. Of course I wasn't going to leave her up there or if she had been hurt I was going to help her. As I started climbing up the moun- "Battle Stations"!! Tetra yelled.


	3. The Wave

Chapter:3 the wave

As Link climbed up the side of the ship to see what was happening Tetra was giving the orders to load the catapult. "Gonzo, take the wheel turn us 120 degrees port, or that wave is going to crush us"! Tetra was about to go get link to change the winds when another prewave hit the ship knocking her oberboard off the boat. "Woh" Link said as the wave almost crashed into him "I need to find Tetra". As he

was getting on he saw Niko was carrying another cannonball when the wave hit, he haddropped the ball on one particular spot of the ship that had been rotting but ignored. "Uh, oh" Niko stared as the ball fell straight into the lower deck... Then into the ocean.

Nudge was about to go and keep the dishes and stuff from falling out of there place when he stepped in a puddle of water that was quickly growing. Nudge couldn't believe it this ship had been through thick and thin without so much as a drop getting in the hull "Miss Tetra!! We have a deep gash in the hull and where sinking fast" he yelled. Then he saw the deep hole in the cealing. "NIKO"!!!!!! The

third in command yelled. "ye, yes s, sir" the swabie replied from the top of the hole. "Get down here and help me patch this hole up, before the captain has you hanged" Nudge said. When Link got to the door for the lower deck of the ship the sky was turning dark with storm clouds and was raining hard. He knew he had to

change the winds but the winds keep blowing towards the big wave no matter what he did with the wind waker. He looked around to find Tetra but only saw Gonzo stering and Mako trying to figure out how this was happenig. Link ran to the lower deck to be greeted by a knee deep pool. "What the world happened here" he said to Nidge, Niko, and Zuko who had just stop eating his squid cassorole. "Niko dropped a cannon ball through the ship boards and made a hole in the ship" Nudge

replied. Link glared at Niko but just asked "Well what did Tetra say to do". The pirates had a confused and wet face "We thought the miss was on the deck with Gonzo" Zuko said. "Oh, no" Link said and started running to Tetra's room. Knock, knock... He opened the door and looked everywhere to no avail. "Oh man, oh man" he wihspered to himself "we are so dead"

--------------------------meanwhile-------------------------------------

Tetra came out of the water only to be pushed back down from the ever growing waves. She had not expected that wave to be so strong. "HELP" she screamed before she was pushed back down. All she could do was try to stay alive and hope some one hears her. "HE-" was all she could say before the waves caused her to choke on her words. Now she was more worried about keeping her head above the water. Then she saw her ship in the distance, heading straight for the big one in only a minute until they reach the wave. "Those boneheads better not sink my ship" she thought to herself" and started swiming to the ship still battleing the waves.

Link was now In a state of extreme panic "If we don't find Tetra we won't be able to escape this" he yelled in his brain. "The ships sinking, a giant wave is less than a minute away, our captains missing and I lost my hat somewhere in the ocean. He was about to check the look out when he heard Gonzo shouting orders to abondon ship "Wait, wait isn't that a little like giving up and committing suicide at the same time. I mean our captain is missing and your going to jump in the middle of that" he said pointing to the white caped ocean. "But we don't know what else to do" Gonzo replied, kinda girlish too. "I for one agree with the kid" said Senza as he came out of the lower deck soaking wet "We have a ship to protect and a missing captain, this ship is our only hope for survival". By now the wind was so strong that they had to yell to be heard. Tetra saw that the wave was only thirty seconds away and she was runnig out of steam. She was only about fifty feet fromher ship when she saw it.

"We don't have much time hurry the wave is comming" Link yelled as he was tightining the masts "this is no time to be slacking off"! "Hey hey hey. Who made you incharge shrimp" Gonzo said. "Back off, you didn't suggest anything better did you" Senza said "plus your not doing anything." "I suggested that we abandon sh-" Gonzo said before. "BRACE FOR IMPACT"


	4. Titanic

Chap4: titanic

The wave was looming over them any second a ocean will tople the helpless ship "5, 4, 3, 2, 1!!!!!!!!" Link yelled. As soon as the wave hit the side of the ship it ... Didn't do anything. The water passed right through the ship as if it was not even there. "Holy sh-" Zuko almost said but remembered what miss Tetra said about cursing, "Even though we are Pirates doesn't mean we don't need rules" Zuko could here her now. "OhhhhKKK well, uh, we still need to find the captain" Link said.

Tetra saw the wave and new she would die there and then. "Oh god, Oh god" she yelled in her head before the wave crashed into her and knocked her unconscious. "I don't see her any where" Zuko said from the crows nest. "Well we can't give up she would be looking for us to if we were lost at see" Link said. Gonzo was getting irretated with this kid bossing him around "Yah well we are not her we are Pirates. And she is just a little Braty girl who we only obey for three reasons, One, she is the captain so therefore she has to do all of the work we don't want to. Two, her mother died when she was young and her mother was our captain so she automatically becomes leader. Three, you. You are the best fighter I have ever seen but you are so whimpy at the same time." and with that Gonzo turned and went to the wheel. "Now Listen Gon-" black.

When Link woke up he knew something was wrong. He sat up and looked out into the endless ocean all around him, he was on the king of red lions. "So I see you ran into the wave" Link almost jumped into the ocean. "Who said that" he said "I did, My name is Midnight" the voice said. "Dont bother looking for me, in the dark almost no one can see me". Link still felt wary, "Why am I on the king of red lions" Link asked to what he thought was air. "I saved you, you almost drowned. Those pirates sure did not want you on there ship" Midnight said. "Ok but I have been with those pirates for three years and other than a small punch they haven't hurt me or show any dislike to me" Link said. "I still can not believe the godesses chose you to be the hero of the winds" Then Link almost jumped out of the boat again. "Still as dull witted as I first meet you"

------------------------------------Meanwhile--------------------------------------------------

Tetra heard whispers in the distance "Is she going to be OK" she heard a female voice say. "She is going to be fine" said a voice that she new from a long time ago. "Quill" She said as loud as she could witch, at the moment was a tiny whisper. "See told you she would be fine, Medli" said Quill as he walked over to Tetra. "You are lucky you survived Tetra I was coming back to dragon roost when I saw your body in the water and I brought you back here, you are going to be fine, you only need rest." Tetra could barely comprehend what the Rito was saying. "Tetra I was so worried about you" said Medli as she came up behind Quill. "Good now I have sleep to catch up on" and with that Quill turned and walked out into the main room of Dragon Roost. "Hey Medli have you seen my crew or Link" Tetra asked asked.

"No I just came down from attending the great Valoo" Medli was acting strange "OK I cant hold this in anymore, Tetra I need your help. Valoo has been talking in a language I do not understand. I believe it is Ancient Hylean witch I do not understand. So I thought you might be able to help me before you leave." Tretra could tell that Medli was distraught about this and she did not have anything else to do. "Of course you should get some sleep first" Medli said. "OK as soon as I wake up I will help you."

Tetra always woke up as soon as the sun was on the horizon but today she woke up at noon "Oh my god" she stood up and her leadership self took over and she started to look for her crew before she realized that she was on dragon roost. She was in Rito Pajamas and her hair was not in her usual bun. "Oh good you are up I just finished washing your clothes" Medli said as she came into the room holding Tetra's clothes "But how did you... I... you... my underwear". "Oh don't worry we would never do that. We were going to wait for you to wake up and ask you" Medli said "We just brought you a new pair, I will be in the kitchen if you need me"

Tetra could see her clothes on the bed. "When was the last time she had clean clothes" she thought to her self. As she change she couldnt help think what her crew were doing, and she didn't like what she saw. All she could picture was Senza, Gonzo, and Nudge drunk and using Zuko, Mako, and Niko as piñatas with Link somewhere on his own comeing up with a plan to rescue her. She shook the thought out of her head and just finished putting her hair up. Somehow having clean clothes felt more … feminine for a lack of a better word. With that she made her way down to the kitchen room.

She saw Medli right away since she was the only one in the room. "Hey Medli thanks for washing my clothes." Tetra said to Medli as she came up from the entrance. "Oh no problem, so do you want some breakfast wait lunch" Medli said with a grin on her face. "Shut up" Tetra said to the Rito "Where do I get it?" "Over there" Medli said pointing to a buffet of assorted meals. "Yummm" she said and walked over to the aroma of foods that she wished she had more of. As she was getting she could see another Rito fly in and walk to Medli, athen her attention was caught on some banana pancakes. When she had three plates stuffed she went back to Medli but stopped When she saw the look on Medli's face.


	5. RED

Chap 5:RED

"That is not possible I saw you die" Link wanted to believe but he knew what he saw and he saw the king drown in the ocean. "I know that this may seem impossible but this is not like you knew you were the hero of the winds did you" the king of red lions responded. "Well what am I doing here" Link said. Then he heard the voice of Midnight " I was coming back from Outset island when I saw your ship" Link saw a little movment but could not pin piont the exact location. "I heard shouting the I heard fist flying. All aimed at you. Then I heard splash. They through you overboard and left so my conscience bothered me and I saved you from the water." Midnight finishe "But the crew would never do anything like that" Link said this because he knew it was true. "Have you not been on a island, there are reports of waves bigger than a childs imagination have been poping up

on every island in the great sea" Midnight finished. "Oh" Link said stupidly "We have not been ashore for months and where heading back to Windfall when the wave hit us and we lost Tetra in the ocean" Link said solemly, but apparently The king did not know of loseing Tetra "You what! You lost the princess and then had to get rescued by someone you don't even know and you are acting like the only thing that depended on you was taking a nap" the boat was shaking and was

going to flp if the king did not calm down. "Listen I am only thirteen and you are, what like, 200. So I lost Tetra she is very recourceful and won't let a little water bring her down" Link said trying to calm the boat down.

"Yes well I think we should get going now if you don't mind" Midnight said and for the first time Link could see the person, even thought it was still in the middle of the night. He was a little taller than him but that was all he could tell because from head to toe he was all black. The only thing on him that was not black where his eyes witch were a dark red. It looked like he had risen from the

shadows and was a shadow. Midnight made his way to the boom and set up the sail. "You are...different" was all Link could say. "Yeah well you get used to it" Midnight said evenly. "So what are you" Link asked. "To be honest I do not really know, I was like this for as long as I could remember" Midnight said as he finished setting the sail and was making his way to the seat next to Link. "How old are you" Link let slip out of his mouth. "I am thirteen and about to turn fourteen In

three months, can you make the winds go north east" Midnight responded. "Yeah,sure. Why" Link said and got the wind waker out. "Because our next destination is northeast" Midnight said a little arritated. Link knew that he was probobly tired of this question and answers, so he just played the winds requiem and went northeast. The small vessel was heading for it's next course silently through the night.

----------------Meanwhile------------------

Tetra saw Medli's face and new that something was wrong. "We need to get to valoo" she said. "But why I mean I just got some food after like months without a decent meal, can it wait" Tetra said she was starving and just because the red dragon was uncomfortable. "Thats fine but I need to go, meet me up there when you are done" and with that Medli jumped and flew up to the red dragon at the top of the island. "Finally" Tetra was glad she got to eat in peace.

Medli was worried, if what peck had said was true than Valoo was in big trouble. As she got to the top she hid behind a huge boulder the she saw the horror that had been laid out in front of her. Valoo was a heavy sleeper but you could always wake him up with a rock in his face, but know boulders were hitting him and he wasn't even flinching. But the worst part was who was throwing builders and tying him up. "Tetra could never have the guts to do this guys but ounce we show her how we do without little kids leading us" Gonzo said as he was tying Valoo's feet together. "Gonzo this is pure guiness" Senza said "drugging the big dragon then kidnapping him!" "I still do not understand" Niko said. Gonzo was about to throw Niko out to but he guessed it would be a could time to refresh the crew.

"We are going to kidnap all three great spirits then we are going to have them give us riches beyond your belief, we have a sword to Valoo's head so none of the Rito would dare come to stop us or else they lose there god." Gonzo said.


	6. Thoughts

Sorry about the previous chapter I was out of town and had to rush to type this. So this is my first author comment, for all those who are following this thank you. Over time I will have the chapters get longer. Now on with the show!

Chap 6: thoughts

It was about noon when Tetra went out to go help Medli but then she saw Valoo flying to the ocean "well that was easy" she thought but then knew something was wrong when the dragon did not open his wings. "I hope he is only showing of" tetra said to herself and ran to the end of the beach. Tetra was putting her quick wits to use and trying to get to the top of the volcano. She was about half way up the mountain when Valoo passed her. He was falling and fast, Tetra tried to get to the top of the island when Valoo woke up. The big dragon had only milliseconds until he hit the water. But in a mater of picoseconds(thats one trillionth of a second) he opened his wings. But the pirates were prepared for this and tugged on one particular rope and Valoo's wings were snapped together and he was free falling. Tetra wondered who would gain from killng Valoo. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw her ship, what a relief. The ship was going directly under the big dragon.

-Meanwhile-

"So we were next to horseshoe island?" Link asked for comformation. "Yes" king of red lions said. "And we are now next to six eye reef" Midnight chimmed in from the dim light. It was dawn and the sun was just over the horizon, somehow Link felt relaxed considering the situation. It was almost magical being there and seeing the bright colors from the sun. "So uh King of red lions what do I call you know scence, well you know?" Link asked. The king had not prepaired for this question but would give it all he got. "Just call me Red" he said to Link. Link just looked out into the ocean. 'Has it already been three years sense I fought Ganondorf.' he thought to himself 'It only took me, like a week but I will remember it forever' he was worried about Tetra. He knew that she was alive still but were, he did not know. Then his thoughts turned to Midnight, where had he come from, what was he, why is he all dark? He hoped he wasn't a bad guy or else he could be leading him right into a trap, he will have to keep a eye on him.

Midnight was standing up next to the mast of the tiny ship. "I hope we are not to late" Midnight thought. He knew he had to stop IT but how he did not know. "I hope the king knows what he's doing, I mean trusting all of space and time on this thirteen year old" he thought but then again he was thirteen. Then in the corner of his eye he saw the wave again.

-Meanwhile-

Valoo screamed as he landed on the ship. Tetra could see that the pirates made a net and had caught the dragon. "So miss tetra have you come to react the fate of the great Valoo" wait she new that voice. "Gonzo?" she said as she turned and saw the big pirate looming over her. "Yes Tetra oh wait, you are not in command any more are you" Gonzo said to Tetra. "Oh yes I a-" but before she could finish her sentence Gonzo had punched her right in the face. Tetra was so shocked she almost couldn't respond, almost! Tetra dug deep and uppercut Gonzo in a spot no man wants to be. As Gonzo leaned over she elbowed him on the back of his head. Then she noticed her right hand the triforce is glowing. "Where's Link" She yelled at Gonzo. "Your boyfriend, he's long gone, We threw him overboard with the sharks" Gonzo said with a grunt as he got up. Tetra knew that he wouldn't die like that. "We watched him get tared into bit size pieces" Gonzo said smiling at her. With that Tetra lunged for Gonzo but Had not been paying attention to were he was standing. Gonzo just moved to the side and said "bad move" then she was falling down to the jagged rocks at the base of the volcano.

-meanwhile-

Link was about to take a nap when Midnight said "Link you remember the wave and how it got really stormy really fast". Link did not understand but "Yeah, why?" then it started pouring. "What the" link said as he was trying to cover himself "how did you know that it was going to start pouring?" He asked. Midnight said nothing and only stretched his hand out behind Link. Link turned around and saw the wave about a mile away, but coming this way fast. He knew that this small boat would not make it, shoot the pirate ship barely made it. "What are we going to do" he asked Midnight although he wouldn't mind if red answered. "Link the only thing you need to do is make sure the wind blows northwest and you keep us on course, I will take care of the rest" Midnight said. 'It is nice to not be yelled all the time' Link thought to himself. So he took out the wind waker and had the winds go northwest. Then he took out his compass and map to she witch direction they were heading.

He was trying to read the compass but the needle was going haywire. 'This is weird' he thought. So he looked at the map to see there location, well he would if the map had not been erased. 'Ok that is to weird' he thought as he went to tell Midnight. "Hey Midnight the compass and the map are, uh, not working" he said to the dark teen next to him. "Well that sure complicates things" Midnight said "well we could try using oars and peddle our way". Link was thinking when a prewave hit, he and Midnight lost there balance. Then he got a thought, if he could see land he could get a idea were they were. He looked over the edge of the boat. "You know I have no control and I could feel my boards splitting after that prewave" Red said. "I got it we are still heading northwest, kinda and we are next to the eastern fairy island" Link said with enthusiasm. "Good that gives me a general location" Midnight said. "I know what to do-" Midnight said but was interrupted by Red "The wave is only about 100 feet away!" Then Link and Midnight noticed the wave was right on top of them!

-meanwhile-

"Sir it looks like you were right, Link is right in front of us" Tom said. "Did you have any doubt in me" Duncan said from behind the lieutenant. "His pirates threw him overboard, correct?" Tom looked back at the window "It would appear so" he responded to his commanding officer. "Good our plan is working, Wait who is that with him" Duncan asked. Then another officer came next to him and whispered "She wants to see you" then left. "Crush them" he said to Tom and left. "Yes sir"

-meanwhile-

"Hold on" Midnight said and jumped into the water. Link was about to yell at him when the boat rocked then his hair was being blown so hard his hat almost fell of. When Link got over the shock he looked to the back and saw Midnight pushing the boat with tiny squares coming behind him. "How are you-" Link was about to ask but was pushed down from Midnight. Then Link saw the wave change directions and head in there direction!

Please Review


	7. Midnight

I Hope you liked the last chapter. I tried to keep the chapter long and will contenue to do so. Now lets get on with the show!!

----------------------------/\----------------------------

---------------------------/ \---------------------------

--------------------------/___\--------------------------

-------------------------/\ /\-------------------------

------------------------/ \ / \------------------------

-----------------------/___\/___ \-----------------------

Chap 7: Midnight

Duncan entered the chamber of his master, the chamber had a eerie faint glow to it and had statues that Duncan did not know represented at all. "Did you find him" his master asked him? "Yes, we are in pursuit to destroy him" Duncan responded as he bowed, he had never actually seen his master sense the room was so dark or even his name for that matter. "Did you see anyone else with him" his master asked? Duncan thought for a moment to see if he remember seeing anyone else "Yes we did see something, but I think it was just his shadow" He said back to his master. His master was quit for a second "I want you to bring him to me, alive"

"Yes master" then he hurried out of the chamber to the helm. "Tom speed us up we want him alive and we don't want to give him any time to come up with something crafty" Duncan said to his lieutenant. "Yes sir" and tom activated the power of the Ocarina of time. "We should be hitting about 60 knots per hour, sir, with the power of the ocarina and the fused shadows" ensign Lee said "Good, lets make sure it stays that way" Duncan said as he turned to look out of the bridge of the Submarine. "We want the wind waker"

-------------------------------meanwhile-----------------------------------

The wave was moving to them faster and faster. "I have a idea" Link said then got out the wind waker "If I make the winds change direction and go against the wave then the wave should disappear or at least change direction" then link made the wind go southwest (If I said any time that they were heading northwest I meant northeast ;) "Its working" Red said as they watched the wave get smaller and smaller. Midnight was not rejoicing as link thought he would "Are you not happy we got rid of the wave" Link said. "I am but did you see the submarine behind the wave" Midnight said. "What are you talking about" Link said. Then as if to answer him a big jolt shook threw Red ten feet in the "Hey I know this is not good time but I do not like calling you Red it sounds so degrading to be named after a color, although I had a friend named Violet but that's different" Link said. "OK did you just say that to insult me" Red said. KAboom the sky shook with the sound of thunder. "No, but can I change your name before we die" Link said as he say Midnight grab a spar oar. Bam another hit from the submarine.

"Fine what do you want top name me sense you know I'm just a boat, not a person who was turned into a boat against his will then thrown into all this mess helping a boy who can't kill a blade of grass and lost princess Zelda" Red yelled over the rain. "Ok, I think you should be called doc" Link said. Bamm "You know I won't be alive any, but if it will keep you quit fi" Doc almost finished but Midnight interrupted "WAIT WAIT!! You lost Zelda what do you mean there is a zelda here and you lost her" Midnight yelled. Link and the doc just looked at each other, "well you see you, I" Link started before another slam stopped him. "That one hurt" the doc said. "I will ask later but now we have more pressing matters" Midnight said gesturing to the submarine. "Link take these oars and peddle as hard as you can" Midnight said and handed Link the oars. "Wait what are you going to do" Link asked as he took position and started to paddle. Midnight must not have heard him or ignored, but went to the back of the tiny boat and put his hand in the water.

The submarine was about to come up and hit them again but as Midnight put his hand in the water thousands of tiny little squares from nowhere went to Midnight's hand. When Midnight took his up his hand was in the shape of a giant axe with these strange symbols and drawings Link had no idea meant. "Watch out" Midnight said and swung the hand axe on the submarine. Midnight sliced the sub right in half!

---------------------------meanwhile---------------------------

Alarms sounded, Bells clanged, monsters screamed, The sub was sinking. Duncan was in the bathroom when the alarms sounded. Then he ran to his master, but was only met by water. "Forgot the master's chamber was a huge escape pod" Tom said from behind him. Duncan turned around and pushed passed Tom and headed for the escape pods. He could not believe that the little human could do so much damage, even for the biggest darknut as himself could not do this much damage, luckily he was the captain and he had his own escape pod. As he got to to the escape pod he saw his army drowning, 'To bad for them' and ejected his pod. Then the sub exploded right as he ejected. "I want you to report to base" he heard his master say from behind him then, disappear. "I still do not know how he does that" Duncan said to himself.

--------------------------------------------meanwhile----------------------------------

The sky was clear, the seagulls chirped, the ocean sounds filled the air, it was peaceful. Link and the doc stared at Midnight, "What" Midnight said? "How did you, that was, wow" was all Link could stutter out. "We should get going, Dragon roost is just a few miles from here" Doc said. "Why are we going to Dragon roost" Link asked? Midnight just set up the sail and steered northeast. "You still did not tell me, how did you lose Zelda" Midnight said. "We were caught in a storm and she fell overboard" Was all Link said "And why are we going to Dragon roost?" Midnight thought for awhile and said "we need to tell Valoo that he is in trouble, The Pirates are going to kill him. Only because, the triforce of power is …um… in Gonzo"


	8. History

So what do you think so far. Bet you did not think that of all the people Gonzo would get the triforce. Wait I still have the uniforce x)

Chap 8:

"So, what are you" Link asked Midnight for probably the 63rd time. Midnight was ignoring him and continued heading northeast. "Hey doc, do you know why we are going to Dragon roost" Link asked, Midnight thought 'this kid did not know how to keep his mouth shut'. Doc just rolled his eyes and said "We can not tell you, or you might jump ship." "That might not be such a bad idea" Midnight said. Doc knew what made Link talk so much, Link always was quit but when something big happened and he did not know how or what, all he does is talk and talk and talk. For example when they first met and he got the sail all the way to Dragon roost he talked, whats this for, lets go on that tiny rock, I have to pee. "Link you know that you are not responsible for losing Tetra" the doc comforted "It was the submarine and you helped in its destruction"

"I did not help all I did was paddle the boat and stare in aw at Midnight" Link said angrily "Midnight did everything, he saved me from drowning, he knows everything, and he saved us from a giant sub and probably saved the whole great sea" 'Oh great he thinks I am a superhero' Midnight thought and steered around a giant rock sticking out of the ocean. "Link you saved the whole great sea and the future, if you did not have the courage to kill Ganondorf we would all be dead" Doc said trying to help him "If I may be so rude but we have arrived" Midnight said and pointed to the island about a hundred yards or so away.

-meanwhile-

Quill looked around and asked peck "Where's Medli, she was just next to me"? Then Gonzo turned to the Rito "If any of you try to save Tetra then I will kill this pathetic being" He said as he pulled Medli from behind his back. "Let her go" Quil said without thinking. The pirates looked at him "Or what" Gonzo said "all I have to do is squeeze" Medli had been knocked out and was being held by Gonzo's hand around her neck. Medli was one of the most respected of the Rito children for being so kind and putting her effort into replacing her mother attending Valoo. "We have you out numbered" The chieftain said "And we wont let you kill her" Gonzo just stared at the chief, for seconds then started laughing "You forget, I do not want to kill her, she is just a hostage Tetra is already almost at the bottom, Take her" Gonzo said and threw Medli over the edge.

-meanwhile-

Duncan was getting close to there underwater base, right next to the forsaken fortress. It was deep underwater on some place called arbiters grounds, whatever that meant. His master did choose the best place for a base, it had a air supply that he did not know if it would ever run out because nothing was holding it underwater sense it was sitting around the top next to a circular frame with some fragments of, what he thought was a mirror. "You saw what happened to your sub, you need to figure something else out" His master said from the throne "did I ever tell you what happened to this land that caused us to be almost extinct?" Duncan hated to be next to his master for long times, mainly thirty seconds or over is long. "No" "Well your old master, Ganondorf, was back a thousand years ago. My great great great great great great great great grandmother was turned into a little tiny imp looking thing by his associate. So she uses one of the fused shadows to lead her to the savior of or people. Like in the light world our savior was a wolf. She found him.

But this wolf is no ordinary wolf it is the wolf that is a farmboy in the land of light. She finds him and tricks him to help her find the fused shadows so she could get revenge on Zant, Ganondorf's associate." She said as she walked to one of the statues "But she fell in love with the light dweller" Duncan did not understand nor want to understand. "But that is strictly forbidden for your race. Was that not a rule back then?" Duncan asked. His master turned to him "Yes it is forbidden and she was the princess. She helped her friend to destroy Ganondorf. They succeeded and when it was time for her to go back sh" "Couldn't do it" Duncan interrupted her… Before he knew it he was on the ceiling and His master was looking up at him. "If you ever interrupt me again I will personally rip your head off" He said. "Y-yes master" Duncan gasped out. "Good, now she could not go but her people needed her so she went, and as she went to our world she destroyed the Mirror of Twilight so she could never have to make the choice again" His master walked back to a Picture hanging up on the wall.

"She came back and for a while things were fine, but soon she fell into a great depression. She did not do anything, she did not decide what to do, she did not eat, sleep, talk, all she did was stand on her balcony and look over her kingdom. So as she grew worse her kingdom grew worse. People were getting Robbed right and left. Murders went from a couple to thousands in a matter of weeks. Then she started talking to her maids, Then one day she ran away. Her people were in ruins and she was never found" Duncan noticed something but ignored the thought "So what does that have to do with us" He asked. "Let me finish. She was never seen officially but rumurs started that she was gathering the triforce pieces and restore the mirror of twilight so she can go back to the land of the light dwellers. So my people consider that age the bad times. We analyzed the situation and acted, we decided to elect a new leader and just as the votes were being counted she came back. She said she was here to stay so everything went back to normal"

Duncan still did not want to be here but the story was interesting, so he shut his mouth and looked at his master "Then as things were getting back in order she disappeared, but this time everyone saw her, she was walking in the main street of the city when she just vanished. The twilight waited for years but she never showed up, they gave up hope and had a memorial for her then elected a new king and queen. But these new ruler were mean and ruthless, They punished who they wanted just for fun, took the crops of the farmers. Disease spread quickly and famine was every were. By five years more, than half of the twilight were gone and the king and queen set up fences hundreds of feet high so know one would leave, Some tried to climb over but was meet with a shock half way up. Then the people tried to revolt against the king and queen but could not even get passed the wall that guarded the castle. These were the last rulers of the twili, they destroyed our race and were the last survivors" his master finished. Duncan was about to ask to leave when he thought of something "How are you here if they all died out" He asked his master. His master moved uneasily "That is perhaps the smartest thing you have said all day. Well when Midna disappeared she landed in the land of light. So she built a little house out of wood and proceeded to carve out a living in the land of light, then one day when she was hunting she ran into another hunter, and can you guess who this hunter is" She asked Duncan. "Um, a, a hunter" Duncan said uneasily. "Idiot, It was the one she fell in love with. She packed up and married him th-" But his master was interrupted by one of the scouts "Awwwww Isn't that sweet" the scout said with watery eyes, and as soon as the scout arrived, he was a stain in the rug. "As I was saying, she then got pregnant with the light dweller and had a girl, and the light dweller named her Midna, after her mother. But his master was interrupted by one of the scouts "Awwwww Isn't that sweet" the scout said with watery eyes, and as soon as the scout arrived, he was a stain in the rug. "OK were was I, Oh yeah. Then when the girl was five Midna gave birth to a son named Midnight. Things were fine for a while but when midnight turned two a war started between a new race that Link had to fight in". A scout came in and asked "Who won" but the same thing happened to him. "Hyrule won, but Midna was caught in a raid on ordon village, the place they lived, and died protecting her children. Link died on the front lines in battle, The kids were orphans."

Duncan's master started heading to the throne "But one of Links good friends, Illia, took care of them until one day when the kids were nine and four, a mysterious light filled the sky and the kids were transported to another time nine hundred and ninety years in the future. A group of pirates found these kids alone on paw print isle and sold them to different family's and these kids were separated. Nine years later the girl was living a good life with a rich family and the boy ran from his abusive parents, and that is all I know of the boy. But the girl was living fine until her parents died and she ran of. I am the only one who knows were she is". His master finished. Duncan knew this girl would be pretty helpful if she was-wait Duncan started putting two and two together. Then his master said "My name is Midna"


	9. Flight

Chap 9: Flight

"So you are saying that Gonzo, the same rum drunk pirate that threw me overboard, has the triforce of power" Link said with a look of shock on his face. Midnight shuffled around in the tiny boat "well, yes. He got it when the wave passed, your ship was not damaged when I flew over, except for the hole in the front" Midnight said. "Did they manage to fix the hole" Link asked. Midnight was stearing clear of a small group of octoroks "I went down their and it wasn't hard to get thier undetected, so to them the hole patched it's self and all the water flew out" Midnight said as he shot a octorok with a bow and arrow that materialized in his hands. Link then used his boomerang to finish them of "So why are the pirates at Dragon Roost" Link asked.

"I do not know, but I do know that Zelda drifted there based on the location she fell of and the currents" Midnight said. Link wondered if Midnight knew that Zelda was Tetra he leaned back "Hey doc, you think he knows about Tetra" He asked the boat. The king turned his head slightly and whispered "I do not believe he knows, let's just surprise him" Link nodded, boy Midnight is in for a rude awakening if he thinks that Tetra is Princess Zelda. Well she is kinda Zelda but not really princess material, Link laughed at the thought of Tetra wearing that pink dress and those elbow gloves. "But I think the pirates are going there to get Zelda, and use her as ransom or something" Midnight said.

-meanwhile-

Medli was unconscious and Tetra was already almost at the bottom. Tetra new she had to think of something quick, maybe if she turned her body so she could land in the water. Tetra tried to contort her body in different shapes but she was to close to the jagged rocks. "Medli wake up" Tetra kept repeating to herself. Then a unknown Rito jumped up from the crowed "I will not just stand here and watch these kids fall to there do-" the Rito said before a cannonball killed him. Gonzo smiled and looked at the other Rito "Does anyone else want to join him" He said pointing at the dead Rito. "Thats what I thought" Gonzo said when no one said a word. "Now if you want to keep everyone else alive don't stop me from getting Valoo" Gonzo said and turned to walk back down the mountain.

-meanwhile-

"So how did you get on that pirate ship" Midnight asked Link. Link did not really want to talk "I was looking for adventure" Link said. Midnight got the hint and kept quiet. "The waves are remarkably beautiful today" Midnight thought to himself "If only Midna was still alive". "Hey, Do you have any brothers or sisters" Link asked Midnight. Midnight did not hear him at first "Midnight" Link said as he shook Midnight's shoulder "What" Midnight said after he had been given a couple shakes "Sorry, I was thinking of my sister" Midnight said to Link. "Well that already answers my question" Link laughed. "What question" Midnight asked. "Oh nothing, I just asked if you had any brothers or sisters, no big" Link replied. "Do you" Midnight said back. Link had not been asked about Aryll in a long time "Yes, she was kidnapped and I saved her" Link replied. "How old is she" Midnight asked. Link thought back to her birthday she was four years younger "nine" Link said back. "So you have a younger sis, Pretty lucky if you ask me I had a big Sister" Midnight replied. "Well little sisters can be very, wait, had?" Link said. "Don't want to talk about it" Midnight said as he turned to look to the sea. "Wait, you said we were going to dragon roost, why don't we use the wind waker to teleport there" Link said. Midnight and the doc looked at each "Well, this is embarrassing" Doc said. "Fire it up Link" Midnight said smiling.

-meanwhile-

Tetra was praying now hoping anything would save her "I promise to never hit Niko on Thursday" She said over the wind. "How did it get so windy so fast" She thought. Then in a fraction of a second she landed and closed her eyes. But she did not feel dead, she lifted one eye and was staring into Links green eyes. "Looks like we got here just in time" said a voice she did not recognized. "Where's Medli" She said to link. "What" Link did not know what she was talking about. "Talking about the falling Rito Ten stories up" said the Dark thing next to her. "What are you" Tetra said to Midnight. "I got it" He said and what happened next was unbelievable, Midnight opened his 14 foot wings. "Whoa" Link said his mouth gaping. "Rito's wings are attached to their arms right" Tetra said. "He is not a Rito" Doc said. "Link, is that who I think it is" Tetra said. Link looked a t the boat, "If you mean the king of red lions, then, yes but I renamed him to doc"

"Obviously thinking that I have no feelings" Doc said smiling. Tetra looked up at Midnight only a few feet from Medli "So what is his story" Tetra asked Link. "I just meet him, all I know is that he has, or had a sister" Really.


	10. Who

Chap 10: Who?

Tetra eyed the mysterious being with curiosity. After he saved Medli, Tetra was going to bombard him with questions. Who was he, was he a threat, Why was he here. She could see the being, Midnight, catching Medli and his fourteen foot wingspan casting a shadow on the small boat below. Midnight was on his way down to get Medli to safety. Tetra also wonder If this could be something to do with the triforce, Her hand was not resonating but she had a feeling in her gut that something was wrong. She glanced at link, Why was he not with the Pirates "Hey Link, Why are you not with the Pirates" She asked Link. "Link stopped tying the small boat to the small rock next them "They kicked me out after I said to find you" Link said "I was floating in the ocean and Midnight was flying over and picked me up then flew me to The king of red lions" link said to Tetra. "I still don't get why Gonzo, or any of the pirates, would do that. I mean even though they are pirates they are not evil like that, and why do you think they want to get all the triforce pieces" Tetra said. "What do you mean" Link asked Tetra, he had now idea they were going after the triforce. "Gonzo said that-" she said before a explosion overhead interrupted her.

The Pirate ship fired a cannonball at Midnight and there was a cloud of black smoke around him. Link looked up at the explosion, there was no one that fell and no scream. When the black smoke disappeared all that was left was Midnight with a transparent orb around him and Medli. "What the" Tetra said. Midnight looked at the ship and landed on the king of red lions. "What was that" Link yelled at Midnight. "I will explain later; here's Medli" He said and took of for the pirate ship. The Pirate's were shooting arrows at him using crossbows, cannonballs were fly past him, and he was navigating over the water with ease. "What is that thing" Senza said. Mako came up from the cabin and looked at Midnight "I think it is some kind of super arrow that dodges so that it gets to its target" he said staring at Midnight with aw. Gonzo was just coming down from the island "What the world is going on here" Gonzo said as he saw the Pirates run from the ship. "There is a special arrow that link fired and it dodges anything you throw at it or something like that" Niko said running behind a rock.

"Really; Link is here" Gonzo said and turned to find the boy helping Medli. "Well I will have to pay him a visit" gonzo said and made his way to the small boat. "Im hungry" Niko complained. Senza could not believe the little thing was whineing about being hungry "I do not care if your stomach eats it's self; we just got shot at from a super arrow" Senza said. "You mean the one that is turning to us" Niko said sarcasticly pointing at the arrow. "What the" Senza turned and saw that the arrow was, in fact, redirecting to them "RUN" Senza yelled! Midnight had done a full ninety degree turn for the shore. The pirates were twenty feet when Midnight got to the beach, "That is the weirdest arrow ever" Nudge said, exhasted. Then Midnight landed in front of them, a plum of sand went up around him. "Well that was a rip off, It landed five feet in front of us" Zuko said like he had not been screaming like a girl ten seconds ago. Senza glared at him "You were just screaming like a girl; anyway, let's go help Gonzo" Senza said and started walking towards Gonzo. "Hey, wait" Mako said running in front of Senza to talk to his face "I think we might have just been lucky-yyyyyyyyyy" Mako said then yelled as he got punched in the back from the arrow and flew thirty feet.

Senza drew his sword "Who are you" he said to the arrow which was, apparently not a arrow. Midnight glared at him "Kopadeeodowee" Midnight said to him "Eeebodakè tes opeengogan" Senza looked confused as a Niko. Then Midnight lunged for him, good thing Senza was prepaired or else he might have lost a head. In the time it took for Midnight to lunge he had took out two large wide heavy swords, one dark, one gold. They seemed to have a faint glow around them and made Senza blade look like a butter knife. "Just because you bigger blades doesn't mean you know how to use them" Senza exlaimed. Midnight just stared at him, and Senza lunged at him, Midnight just stepped to the side. Senza knew he had four people behind him willing to die for him, but when he manage to turn around Nudge, Mako, Zuko, and Niko were a hundred yards away waving at him. "You are all alone" Midnight said quietly. Senza turned and looked at him "So know you speak Hylean" he said back. Then Senza lunged again for Midnight, who just stepped aside the grabbed Senza's arm and twisted it into a shape that was in decipherable. Senza howled with pain and dropped his sword in the sand. Then Midnight flipped him on his back and stared at him. "My name is Midnight" He said to the almost crying pirate. Midnight opened his wings and left Senza in the sand with a broken arm and a lethal blow to his dignity.

"Link, look who's coming" Tetra said as she saw Gonzo walking around the cove to get to Link. "Hero, come out here and face me" Gonzo yelled at Link. Link looked around and got his sword and shield and made his way to The Pirate.

**I am going to update at the end of July sorry, Summer plans**


End file.
